


We crash and we roll

by ferggirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/pseuds/ferggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes has never put much faith in the universe. Why should this soulmate crap be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We crash and we roll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://absentlyabbie.tumblr.com/post/122214634883/soulmate-au
> 
> "Soulmate AU where meeting your soulmate activates a psychic bond in which you share each other’s thoughts and dreams–but only when you’re apart, so you don’t know you’ve met your soulmate until you’ve gone your separate ways."

Raven wakes up gasping, the water that had been closing around her - no,  _his_  - head fading away with the panic of the dream itself. 

She was never much of a dreamer on the Ark. Most nights she didn't have the time. Sleep got her from point A to point B, and if all went well she woke up with enough energy for the next day.

But this dream had been so tangible. The tantalizing shoreline, the water in her ears, and her ebbing strength as each muscle had screamed exhaustion.  She had felt those things, although they hadn’t been her ears, or her muscles.

Not that her muscles aren’t impressive, but there had been a few more. Different shapes, longer legs, broader shoulders. And the hair that fell in her eyes was blond, not brown. 

Finn’s hair is brown. She’d reminded herself of that from time to time during his incarceration. And then those 10 days on the Ark without him. Because despite the distance between them, she’d felt nothing, dreamed nothing while they’d been apart.

But that soulmate crap was rubbish, anyway. At least that's what she'd told herself.

She rolls over, looks at the space where Finn used to lie, and wonders who was drowning in her dream.

She refuses to admit that she already knows. 

******

There are more dreams of drowning, but not every night. 

Most of the time it's just a connection. A knowledge that someone is feeling what she feels.  Emotions that are not her own. 

By the end of the week, she can’t pretend she doesn’t recognize the long, lean body and the tendency to smirk at problems, real or imagined. 

Kyle Wick.

Like hell is she soulmates with a goddamn  _engineer_ who is up in goddamn space.  

She resolves to ignore it and wait for it to go away, like a cold or a bug bite. 

But the connection is remarkably persistent. 

Sometimes she feels a hum of happiness at a moment when there is nothing good happening. Satisfaction at solving a problem or the relief of sleep after a long day. It hits at odd times, and she has to hide the involuntary smiles in case anyone gets the wrong idea.

Sometimes she shivers, despite the heat of the ground. In those moments, she can still hear the oxygen filters, and her breath comes shallow. Raven can feel the Ark dying. Can feel his frustration and powerlessness as if she were still roaming its halls. 

It's harder to tell when he's on the receiving end. Here on the ground she dreams often enough of bombs and falling through the sky that he's bound to have seen one. 

One night she dreams of Finn, and it takes her far too long to realize they're naked. She shoots awake, pissed that she can't will Finn out of her head. She feels invaded and frustrated and so alone.  

Later that day, leaving a meeting with Clarke and the rest, a rush of pleasure weakens her knees and she stumbles mid-stride. Raven gathers herself long enough to make it to her tent, cursing men in general. Her heart is racing and her nerve endings are so sensitive that she can  _feel_  everything.  When she lies down and closes her eyes, her hand follows the path of his own. The orgasm wrings her out, and for the first time in a week she just fucking breathes.

Then she looks up at a smug grin in an Ark bathroom mirror. He mouths "you're welcome" and fucking winks before the connection fades. 

Raven fumes. Bellamy makes the mistake of saying at dinner that she’s more feral than usual. Clarke throws a bone at his head. 

Raven storms off toward her tent to the sound of their bickering. 

_Whoa there, Reyes, maybe a bit less decapitation imagery over breakfast?_

She slows, scanning camp in case this is some prank or attack. But she knows that voice. 

_Fuck off, Wick._

_Come on, we finally get this on a two-way and you start there? Should have known._

Her tent flap takes three tries to untie because her fingers are shaking with the weight of it all.  

_Wanna tell me what’s wrong, sunshine?_

She goes to bed, resolutely picturing all the horrible deaths she’s witnessed since landing. He gets the hint, and stays quiet for the rest of the night.  

She is careful not to think about how right it felt, or how he'd known she needed... something. That would be admitting there is some positive to this weird thing of theirs.

He's more guarded after that. Says he's trying to respect her space. She assumes he's figured out he got a raw deal. There's not much in her head that she'd wish on someone else. 

******

The Grounders are coming, and Raven is building landmines the first time she reaches out to him on purpose.  

 _Fuck, fuck, FUCK._   _What I wouldn’t give for a working calculator down here._

It’s almost a relief to hear his slightly nasal laugh in her head. 

 _Well finally, something I can do that won't incur your wrath_.  _Electronics I’ve got. Oxygen not so much, but show me your math problems._

His help speeds up her work and she is just starting to feel like the 100 might survive this attack when Murphy shuts himself in the dropship. First with Jasper, then Bellamy does the stupid (noble) thing and trades himself. 

Well fuck that. She takes off running. 

_Should I be worried, wrench monkey?_

She didn’t realize that they were still - that the connection was still live. But she doesn’t have time to worry about that, because she needs to get that door open or Bellamy is as good as dead. 

_Wait, I think I have the plans for that ship..._

She’s not sure if it’s her own knowledge or his, but she opens that door. 

And gets fucking shot in the process. 

Her vision tunnels, and all she can feel is the pain. She’s hyperventilating, her breath coming short and fast as panic swamps her ability to hear Clarke. 

_Raven. RAVEN. I know you can hear me. Fuck, Raven, you need to breathe slow. Come on, kid, you got this._

His voice is there, a constant, soothing wash of background noise and expletives. It clears her head of the fog, and Clarke’s worried face swims back into view. 

She can't die yet. She’s got a ship to launch and a day to save. 

******

She doesn’t notice at first that the connection’s been severed. She’s in so much fucking pain, hell she's probably dying. So it’s hard to know what’s real and what’s not. 

Murphy shows back up, talking about his parents and looking like death himself. 

Raven isn’t sure she can shoot him, but she’s ready to try. 

Everyone else is just... gone. Clarke. Bellamy. Finn. It’s so quiet outside that she reaches for the one person who can fill the silence. 

But Wick doesn’t answer. 

It’s the longest moment of her life, the one where she realizes she’s lost him too. That it’s really just her and Murphy and 300 dead Grounders alone in a defunct dropship at the end of it all. 

She never wanted Kyle Wick as her goddamn soulmate, but she doesn’t want to lose him, either. 

When Abby finds them, she almost asks.  _Did he make it down? Why can’t I hear his obnoxious voice? Is he close or... is he dead?_

But Finn’s there, and Bellamy’s already fighting with Kane. And Raven’s just so tired.

She doesn’t want to know if she’ll never see Wick again. She’ll ask tomorrow, if she's still alive. 

Her dreams are her own, and they’re not pleasant. 

******

She doesn’t ask. She has surgery, and she doesn’t ask. She sends Finn off to find Clarke, and she doesn’t ask. 

Then she gets her assignment. And he’s there. 

Mop of blond hair. Gentle eyes. Suspicious grin. Absolute belief in his own superiority - except that she’s seen inside his head and sometimes he thinks she’s brilliant. 

He makes her a brace. 

She puts together her own. 

There’s a challenge in his smile, though. An edge to his teasing. He knows what she knows. It’s hard to hold your soulmate at bay forever. 

But she’s still pissed about the whole cosmic conspiracy, so she can try. 

It takes sex and a few large bombs to bring that wall down. 

In the end she’s not above begging him to stay. And when he says he’s never been planning to go anywhere else, she actually believes him. For a moment, in his arms on the floor of the ruined dam, Raven can breathe.

That doesn’t last. But she holds onto the memory. She knows she’ll need it for whatever time she has left. 

They discover at Mount Weather that distance is not always physical. He’s chained to a wall, his wrists bloody with trying to get to her as they drill into her leg. Raven holds his gaze until the drill hits bone, and then she wrenches her eyes shut so she doesn’t have to see his face when she screams.  

But he’s there. The voice in her head again. A safe place to hide from the pain. 

_Oh fuck, Raven, can you hear me? I feel you - I need you to hear me. Raven, I’m sorry. I’m sorry we let you down. I’m sorry you tried so hard to save us all and now it’s you in pain again. Fuck this, it should be me, it should be anyone else. Raven - Raven, I don’t know what to say._

She doesn’t - can’t respond. But the shudder that runs through her seems to run through him too. It’s enough. 

_I love you, ok? Even before all this soulmate crap, I thought you were the fucking best. So damn smart, way too pretty to be fair, full of yourself and quick on your feet. And now I know you and you’re still fucking hot but you’re also brilliant and goddamn noble under that prickly skin. And life keeps shitting on you and I just - if I can, Raven, I’m going to change that. From here on out. Just hang in there. Raven..._

Her world fades to black with his voice soft and insistent in her head. 

_I love you. I’m sorry. Be strong a little longer._

She hardly registers the rest of the mountain. The minute they’re released, he sweeps her into his arms. It’s an eight-hour walk to camp.  

In the beginning, she can still hear him.  _You just rest. Breathe. Tell me if I hurt you. I’m here. I’m not leaving._

He does math problems as he walks and sings dirty drinking songs. 

She falls asleep in the middle of a verse, and when she wakes up the forest is much quieter. 

“Did we lose it again?” Her throat is raw, aching from the screams. “The... our connection.”

His shadowed eyes smile down at her, and she wonders what he’s got to be happy about. She scowls when she realizes she’ll have to ask him. 

“Don’t worry, Reyes,” he says, “we'll get by. You have an expressive face. I’m just... welcome back to the land of the living.”

She burrows further into his sweaty shoulder and doesn’t bother answering. He already knows how she feels.

They don’t talk again until hour six. It's been drizzling, and Raven reaches up to brush some wet hair out of his face. 

It reminds her of that first dream, weeks ago. Just like that, she breaks the silence. 

“So what’s your thing with water anyway?”

He glances at her, surprised, and she almost bristles and shuts down. Then he quirks a half-smile and shakes his head. 

“Of course we’re starting there. Least manly of all my attributes. Comfortable? It’s sortof a long story...”

It's a different kind of intimacy, hearing his voice outside her head, the way it washes over her. They talk softly for the rest of the hike. He never sets her down.


End file.
